Episode 5760 (17th May 2004)
Plot Fred and Orchid Pattaya take a taxi back to Coronation Street. Shelley is in the Rovers having been stood up by Charlie. Jason tells her that he is working late. Patrick announces in the Rovers that Fred has got a new girlfriend. Fred takes Orchid to meet Ashley, Claire and Joshua. Ashley is taken aback and fears the worst. Maria and Fiz arrive home to find Candice and Tim Marsden in the flat. Maria finds a wedding ring in his jacket pocket. Fred introduces Orchid to the Rovers and a hush descends. Harry asks whether he can cope or not. Kirk begins to pick up on her Lancashire accent. At parents' evening, most teachers say that Rosie could do better but Mr Cotton says she is the best in class at maths. Sally thinks that this could be a career for her. Audrey and Mike both warn Fred about his impulses. Charlie turns up at the Rovers two and a half hours late. He tries to explain to Shelley that he worked late but left messages. Shelley asks him to leave the pub and he is barred. Ashley is convinced that Orchid is only after Fred's money. Fred and Orchid enjoy hotpot together. She asks about his business interests. Fred explains that he likes sharing things. Tim is in the Rovers with Candice and offers to buy Audrey, Fiz and Maria a drink. It becomes frosty so Maria tells Candice that he is married. Tim explains why he has the ring - it's his brother's. Candice and Tim leave, feeling angry. Sally and Kevin are pleased about Rosie but Sally suggests that the school is not good enough for her. Orchid explains to Fred that she is going to stay at a friend's house in East Didsbury. Candice asks for an apology from Maria and Fiz and says they are both jealous. Audrey predicts rows in the salon the next day. Betty tells Shelley that Charlie did phone but that Bev didn't pass the messages on. Shelley wants to confront Bev on this but is advised to speak to Charlie first. Fred takes Orchid to where she is staying by taxi and they agree to meet up at 6.00pm the following day. Orchid meets up with Dennis Stokes and says that the plan is going well. Fred goes home to dream about Orchid. Cast Regular cast *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tim Marsden - Daniel Pape *Dennis Stokes - Duncan Preston *Stacy aka Orchid - Casey-Lee Jolleys *Mr Cotton - Chris Jack Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Weatherfield High - Classroom *Manchester Airport - Exterior *Residential address in East Didsbury - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ashley is appalled when his father arrives home; and Bev’s shenanigans come to light. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,720,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Janice Battersby (about Fred Elliott): "Is he calling me rough and ready?" Karen McDonald: "What does he know? He said you were kind-hearted an' all" Category:2004 episodes